A Gift From Hell
by starring-milha
Summary: New girl Evie arrives at Hogwarts and makes Draco's life a living hell. Will Draco break down her barrier of flames and fall in love with Evie or will Evie leave Draco when the truth is uncovered?
1. Chapter 1:Bored and Lonely

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters etc. but I got the idea of the pyro power from the movie Hellboy. Chapter 1:Board and Lonely  
  
All alone in his dormitory was Draco Malfoy. He was absent-mindedly flipping through a Quidditch magazine while thinking about his current state. God I'm board. His platinum blonde hair had grown considerably over the summer and now it was longer and fell into his face giving him a less greaser appearance. His height had also shot up, passing the six foot mark. Over the summer he had worked out and it showed, His chest was well-defined and very muscular. The one thing that hadn't changed was his eyes. They were still cold and gray with no feeling whatsoever shown in them. One glance and it was meant for you to run. As he skimmed over the magazine; he sighed and stretched his arms. Maybe I could sleep. He thought to himself. Just as he was about to place his head upon his silver pillow; the door to his room slammed open. Draco sprung up and glanced down and saw a bug eyed house elf tugging on his robe. Oh Christ, its Dobby.  
  
"M-m-m-master Malfoy...."Dobby squeaked out,"Dumbledore would like to see you in his office."  
"What the hell does the old man want?" Draco muttered as he got up and headed for the door, leaving Dobby behind. As Draco strolled all high and mightily through the corridors, he saw tons of students running around in different directions enjoying themselves this Sunday afternoon. Squealing rats. Draco reached Dumbledore's office and eyed the stone gargoyle that stood poised in front of where Dumbledore's office was.  
  
"Open you bloody beast," Draco growled and kicked it slightly. Then he saw the gargoyle split in half and Dumbledore emerged looking amused.  
  
"My lord Draco, please do not destruct my property," he said with a twinkle in his eye.  
"Hurry it up old man before you die," Draco snapped and stepped into the office. He took a seat on one of the comfortable chairs and looked aimlessly at Faux the phoenix and started tapping a rhythm out onto the desk with his fists. Dumbledore took a seat in his large chair and staed Draco dead in the eye.  
  
"Draco, I have a favor to ask of you," he stated and waited for Draco's response.  
  
"Hell no," Draco pointedly announced and got up to leave.  
  
"Boy, sit your rude ass down and listen to what I ask of you," Dumbledore practically yelled and then after realizing his reaction he calmed himself down. "So sorry, I was just getting a bit impatient, please Draco will you assist me on this assignment?" he pleaded.  
  
"FINE!" Draco said and threw his hands in the air in defeat. "What is it?" he questioned staring at Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, a new student is arriving today, her name is Evie. Due to circumstances I will not discuss; she is automatically going to be put into your house,Slytherin.I need you to watch out for her and help her around the school until she gets adjusted," he said and Draco eyed his curiously," but the thing that is unique about Evie is her. Well how may I put this. Her paranormal gift that goes hand in hand with her being a witch." Draco looked a bit confused but also angry at the same time.  
  
"I have to baby-sit some crazy witch psycho?!" he screamed. Dumbledore grabbed Draco's shoulder making Draco sit down calmly.  
  
"She is neither psycho nor crazy," he stated," but her power is different, She is what some call a pyro. When she gets angry or extremely happy, she will have flames erupting out of her hands and sometimes her whole body. She has mostly learned to control it but it will be dangerous to upset her so I need you to please try to make her happy." Dumbledore finished.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY! "Draco yelled with an angry expression. "DO YOU WANT ME TO BE BURNED TO DEATH!?" he asked with his face flustered.  
  
"Dear boy, she will not burn you and you probably wouldn't look to bad as a vanilla popsicle." Dumbledore chuckled. Draco knew from the look on Dumbledore's face that Draco couldn't win.  
  
"Alright,"Draco sighed," but once she's happy im leaving her alone." With that,Draco stood up and stalked out of the office. 


	2. Chapter 2:New Girl in the House

Disclaimer:Yeah I don't own jack hehe. Except the plot. Chapter 2: New Girl in the House I spelled Fawkes wrong in the previous chapter. SORRY PEEPS!  
  
Where is she? Draco thought to himself. He fixed his black hoodie so it wasn't riding up his pants. The logo on the front bore the word "Vans" which was a muggle skateboarding company. He had taken up skateboarding over the summer in his mansion and had picked up a hoodie at the local muggle mall. Draco was dressed in the hoodie and a baggy pair of Dickies with a studded black belt. His hair fell in his eyes and he wore a nervous expression. Why am I nervous? It's just some crazy chick. Draco had to keep that in his mind. He started rocking back and forth.  
  
"Stay still!" Dumbledore whispered next to Draco. They were both waiting in the Entrance Hall for Evie to arrive. She was arriving on a carriage and would be introduced to the school at dinner. All of a sudden the big door creaked open. Draco quickly put a few strands of hair in his eyes to make him look sexy. Draco smirked at this thought. Then a teenage girl emerged and Draco stood stick still.  
  
Evie had dark brown hair that cascaded down her back that straight and very shiny. A few strands were out of place in front of her fair skinned face. Her figure was great; she had curves in proper places and wasn't a skeleton but was perfect for Draco. She wore a black shirt with a red glittered Etnies logo on it, Draco looked interested in the fact that she must have liked skateboarding since it was a skating company logo. Then he looked at her eyes. Her eyes. He dropped his jaw when he saw they were identical to his. They were gray and cold and they looked as if tornados were brewing inside them. She wasn't smiling but more like an interested look on her pink lips. But Draco shivered when he looked into her eyes because he saw a soul that was bare and mean; she smiled politely at Draco and extended her hand out. On it was a variety of different bracelets and a couple of pictures etched out in pen.  
  
"Hi, I'm Evie Manzin." She said with a hint of annoyance. Manzin. Oh No. Draco's thoughts were now focused on her last name. Draco remembered his father; he cringed, one time mentioning the death of one of the most powerful pureblood families around. His father said that the mother and father were Death Eaters and very loyal to Voldemort, but many people did not know about them because they moved around a lot and committed many murders to muggles and good witches and wizards. Voldemort never spoke of them openly because they had killed a few of the Death Eater suspected of being disloyal which would cause chaos. Draco never knew that the Manzin's had a daughter and this appeared to be her.  
  
"Hi, my name is Draco Malfoy," Draco drawled and saw Evie's eyes grow wide at the mention of Malfoy.  
  
"A Malfoy?" she looked surprised," Your father was close with my...family," she said with a glint of tears. Dumbledore finally spoke,"Draco, show Evie to her quarters please and then escort her to dinner," Dumbledore requested. Draco sighed and nodded his head for Evie to follow. "I can't believe I have to follow you around for a couple weeks,"Draco muttered and Evie glared at him. Her gray eyes now whirled with a small blotch of red appearing as a flame in her eyes. Out of nowhere, her hands seemed to have small flames erupting from them as they formed a barrier around her hands.  
  
"S-Stop!"Draco said and had fear in his voice. The flames in her hands died down and her eyes returned to the gray walls they once were.  
  
"Please...don't anger me. I lost the only family I have. That why I'm stuck here. Don't make it worse for me. I can control my powers,"Evie said and Draco rolled his eyes at the "controlling" part.  
  
"I don't want to hurt anyone. So once you show me the locations of places in the castle I will go my own way," she added in her soft voice.  
  
"My pleasure,"Draco said and led her to the Slytherin common room. He sat on one of the couches and Evie went straight up to the girls dorms.  
  
Just great. I finally start to enjoy being bored and now I have the goddesses of fire in my care. Oh Goody. Draco thought. 


	3. Chapter 3:Living with Miss Satan

Disclaimer:I don't own anything except the plot. The songs featured aren't mine either. I DO own the Bombus plant!  
  
Chapter 3:Living With Miss Satan  
  
Draco woke up the next morning already dreading having to spend all day with Evie. He slowly got up and stretched. He quickly grabbed a pair of black jeans and a red Hurley shirt. Draco's hair looked a bit of a mess so he quickly combed it out and let it fall into his steel eyes. Eyes. Draco had a shiver up his spine every time he remembered Evie's eyes. It was too strange for her to have his eyes. And even weirder for him to fear them. When her eyes had been flaming and her hands brought fire he never felt so strange. In a way it made him feel intimidated. Draco walked out of his dorm and waited on the green velvet couch in the common room for Evie to come down. Almost as if on cue, Evie with Pansy Parkinson and a band of Slytherin girls came walking down the stairs.  
  
My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard And there like its better yours Damn right its better than yours I can teach you but I have to charge  
  
"Wow," Draco muttered. The girls, well Evie in particular, looked like they ruled the school. Evie was wearing a short red and black plaid skirt with a red Hurley shit with black glitter on it that said Hurlie Gurlie. She had knee high red and black striped socks. Her brown hair was bewitched to have red streaks and she had on a bit on silver eye shadow. She looked great and Draco just gaped at her. He listened and heard the girls chatting but he didn't hear Evie's voice though it seemed as if she was leading the pack.  
  
"Draco, lets go," she mumbled to Draco as the other girls took off to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"Don't be so pushy," Draco said coldly as he led her down the halls. Evie glared at Draco and stuck her foot out to trip him. Draco didn't notice and he fell flat on the floor. Evie laughed haughtily as she made her way to the Great Hall.  
  
"WAIT!" Draco yelled at grabbed her arm. She flung her head back and gave him a Death stare.  
  
"Don't you DARE touch me!" she barked and jerked herself free. She stomped into the Great Hall and sat next to the Slytherin girls.Draco looked over and saw his best friend Blaise Zambini gesturing to Evie for her to join him. Stupid ugly fool. Draco thought. Then he spotted the Golden Trio laughing together at the Gryffindor table. He decided to pay them a visit. He glided over to the table and took a seat next to Harry.  
  
"Mudblood,Potty,Weasely," he nodded to them and grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite.  
  
"So who are you saving this year?" Draco said with a smirk. Hermione's face turned red and Harry glared at him and threw his pumpkin juice at him while Ron spat.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" Draco screamed and plunged into his pocket for his wand.  
  
"Stop it YOU dumbass!" Evie yelled as she stepped between Draco and Harry. She motioned for Harry to go sit back down and turned to face Draco.  
  
"Why don't you quit being so full of yourself and suck it up," she snapped and headed back to her table. Nobody talks that way to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Why don't you leave you Pyro bitch!" Draco snarled and shot a jet of red sparks in Evie's direction.  
  
"Take it back!" she muttered as she ran right back up to him and grabbed his throat. "NOW!" she screamed and tightened her grip. Draco wrenched her hand away easily and stalked off to his side of the table smirking. There was no way in hell he would take anything back for anyone. He sat down happily and munched on another piece of toast unaware of Evie's red shot eyes looking at him from her side of the table.  
  
"I'll get you," Evie muttered and sipped her orange juice; her gray eyes flashing red.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"DRACO GET UP!" Evie screamed to Draco during Potions class. He had been assigned to be Evie's partner but he dozed off. He snapped his head up to see an angry looking Snape staring down at him.  
  
"As much as it pains me, 10 points from Slytherin," he choked out and returned to the front of the room.  
  
"Thanks for getting me in trouble," Draco hissed at the satisfied Evie. She knocked over his ingredients and smiled back.  
  
"Thanks for calling me a pyro bitch," she said sweetly and returned to stirring her ingredients in. Draco lazily got up and started cleaning the mess she made. She was really giving Draco hell. That's how it went all day. Everywhere Draco went she was giving him a hard time. In Charms, she put a spell on his levitating chair to zoom straight at Flitwick knocking him over and giving Draco a detention. In Herbology, she smacked his Bombus plant which appeared to be human and since it was Draco's, the plant bit Draco's finger and caused him to yelp. In History of Magic, she kept smacking Draco's head since she was behind him causing him to mutter curses back at her and getting points taken away from Slytherin for talking. Then end of the day was only too good for Draco. He climbed into his bed and whispered out loud,  
  
"I'll get you Evie...I'll get you." And he fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4:Invincible

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all except the plot and the BOMBUS PLANT! And I Definitely don't own the song My Band by D12.  
  
Chapter 4: Invincible  
  
Draco woke up the next morning with still no idea of what to do to Evie to get her back. He threw on a Vans hoodie and a pair of jeans. He didn't bother much with his hair since it was basically perfect. Draco took a quick look in the mirror and descended down the stairs to wait for Evie. Blaise soon came down the stairs and greeted Draco.  
  
"Hey man," Blaise said as he stopped for a moment to talk to Draco, "Who are you waiting for?" he interrogated. Draco put an annoyed look on his face with his reply.  
  
"Who do you think I'm waiting for?"Draco answered his own question,"Evie,"he muttered. Blaise beamed at his best friend," Dude, you know she's into you," he said with an all-knowing look on his face. Draco laughed at that remark.  
  
"That crazy witch has made my life a hell and you're telling me she likes me?" Draco asked chuckling to himself. Blaise folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Draco, look I'm a good looking guy and she wont even talk to me but she's giving you mad signals!" he said like it was more obvious than anything.  
  
"Blaise, she gets me in trouble all the time and I cant even look her dead in the eyes without her wanting to kill me," Draco remarked as he stood up.  
  
"Forget her, she's standing me up. I'll just go to the Great Hall by myself,"Draco said as he exited the Slytherin common room. When he arrived at the Great Hall, sure enough Evie was already there eating her breakfast with a gloomy expression. Yeah right she likes me, Draco thought. AHA! He just thought of a brilliant idea. If she likes me so much how about a bit of competition for her! Draco made his way smoothly to the Gryffindor table where the Golden Trio were talking and sat himself next to Hermione. Hermione, unaware of Draco's presence turned around and was greeted with someone's lips pressing against her. For some strange reason Hermione kissed the boy back. I can't believe I'm kissing a Mudblood, Draco thought. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Evie and she simply looked at him and went on chatting with her friends as if she frankly didn't give a damn.  
  
"WHAT AM I DOING?" Draco shouted as he wrenched himself for Hermione leaving her with a dazed look on her face. A million thoughts rushed through Draco's mind. She doesn't like me? I just KISSED a Mudblood! Evie just ignored me. Was Blaise pranking me? Should I apologize to Hermione? Draco made his was back to his common room and decided to skip out on classes for the rest of the day. Draco settled down with a Cd player and popped in the D12 cd.  
  
The chicks don't even know the name of my band. But their all on me like they want to hold hands. Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man. All because I'm the lead singer of my band.  
  
Draco got up off the couch and decided to pretend he was Eminem rapping to the song. Surprisingly he resembled Eminem with his platinum blonde hair and his badass attitude.  
  
I'm the lead singer of my band, I get all the girl's to take off their underpants  
  
And the lead singer of my band, my salsa  
  
Makes all the pretty girl's wanna dance  
  
My salsa, look out for my next single, it's called My Salsa...  
  
My salsa, salsa, salsa, salsa, my salsa  
  
Draco was trying to do his rendition of a Salsa Dancer not knowing that his worst enemy had just walked into the common room and was observing him.  
  
"Get a life Draco," Evie muttered as she took a seat on the couch. Draco immediately turned around to see Evie with a pissed off look on her face.  
  
"Damn learn to knock!" Draco said slightly embarrassed. He sat down on the opposite couch pulling his headphones off his ears.  
  
"I know you think I like you," Evie said without any emotion racing across her eyes. She stared at Draco waiting for a reply.  
  
"Well Blaise told me-"Draco started but he was cut off.  
  
"Blaise wouldn't know how a girl felt if his life depended on it," Evie said as a matter of factly. Draco decided to find a few things out about Evie to see her weakness.  
  
"So...what happened to your family?" Draco said trying not to sound mean. She looked at him and reached her hand across the small coffee table and smacked him.  
  
"It is none of your business," she said icily. Her eyes held an expression that warned Draco to back off. He insisted on finding out.  
  
"Where did your powers come from?" Draco asked while moving down the couch to avoid any sudden violence from Evie. She gazed at him and shook her head.  
  
"Leave me alone you bastard," she growled and got up to leave. Draco was now a bit pissed at her behavior when he was trying to be nice.  
  
"God Evie, are you that uptight that you can't even tell me how you came about the power of being able to roast people?" Draco yelled as he tried to grab Evie's shoulder to bring her back.  
  
"DRACO GET OFF ME!" she screamed as she fell down to the floor. She looked very tired and weak. Draco didn't know what to do. He knelt down to her side and helped her up.  
  
"I need you to leave me alone. Your angering me and I cant be angry, You already know what happens to me. When I go into these attacks where the flames won't die down, a lot of destruction can happen. It takes a lot for me to hold it in and it makes me tired," she said breathing deeply and balancing on her own feet. Draco felt joy because she had finally spoken civilly to him.  
  
"Draco, my parents died because of....me," Evie said with a look of pure evil in her eyes. Draco backed off a bit still wanting her to continue.  
  
"They killed so many people and they gloated about it! They GLOATED about killing innocent people. I couldn't take that. All they did was use my "gift" supposedly from hell and they used it against people. They would grab my arms and I couldn't fight them off. All of the things they did angered me and it caused me to set up flames that would kill even more people. I killed them. One day they wanted me to kill my own grandmother because she despised Dark Magic. I couldn't bring myself to it so I killed them," Evie quietly said and then glared at Malfoy with eyes of hatred.  
  
"So I come and here and you make my life hell Draco!" she said angrily with her voice rising. She stalked off to her dormitories leaving Draco speechless and screamed out one last thing before retiring to her quarters.  
  
"In the absence of light, darkness prevails; Draco, I am that light and I'm going to destroy every person involved in darkness out there so I suggest you leave me be unless you want to be burned to a crisp and bald.."  
  
Draco didn't know what to think anymore. He now put the thought of revenge away knowing that Evie could kill without a second thought. She must have had it rough, but I don't think she's done with me. Draco pondered to himself before leaving the Great Hall to go to dinner.  
  
Review pleasers! 


	5. Chapter 5: Fire Starter

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING except the plot and BOMBUS PLANT!  
  
Chapter 5: Fire Starter  
  
Draco was walking through the halls of Hogwarts a couple weeks after the whole incident in the common room. As Evie had said, they both avoided each other and rarely spoke. She was quite popular amongst the students and she surely didn't need Draco to follow her around anymore and help her to classes. The thing that was weird was that she didn't do anything bad to Draco since their "incident."  
  
Today was another eventless day so far. Draco had been prancing around the school as if he owned the place and was still by far the hottest guy their. On this dreary Friday, Draco was passing by the Great Hall when a saw a small group of students circling two girls. Draco ran a hand through his hair and observed what was going on. He saw Evie snarling at Pansy and Pansy looking just as angry.  
  
"Shut up now Pansy," Evie growled balling her fists together. Pansy just smirked and shot back a reply.  
  
"Draco was right, you are a bitch," Pansy said coldly as if testing Evie's patience. Evie glared at her with her hair looking slightly disheveled.  
  
"Pansy, just leave me alone before I-"Evie started to say but Pansy beat her to it.  
  
"Before you HURT me? Oh come on you whore, your probably snogging Blaise every chance you get. Maybe even more," Pansy put in icily. That was it for Evie. Her eyes began to turn from steel to flaming red. Fire danced in her eyes as she put on a menacing grin. She began twirling her wrists and hands in swirling patterns as Pansy looked on confused.  
  
"So....you forgot to remind me of the part in Draco's insult which contained 'pyro," she said in a devilish voice. All of a sudden a burst of flames came out of her hands and she smiled with her eyes still flashing.  
  
"Say something else slut," Evie said as she teased Pansy. Pansy slowly began backing up eyeing the flames coming out of Evie's hands. Evie pulled her hands back ready to send fire flaming at Pansy when Draco snapped out of his state of observation. He dashed up to Evie and grabbed her hands and pulled her away.  
  
"Ahhhhhh," Draco screamed as his hands burned against Evie's. He grimaced and fought the pain. He looked into Evie's flaming eyes and tried to comfort her.  
  
"Evie stop, please EVIE PLEASE STOP!" Draco screamed in agony still gripping Evie's hands. Evie's eyes soon were flushed over and became a soulless gray. Her menacing smile faded and now it showed fear and remorse. She grabbed Draco's burned hands gently and she sucked in her breathe and blew cold air over them. Almost instantly Draco's hands turned to their normal color and he wasn't in agony.  
  
"Evie, look I'm sorry about everything," Draco whispered and left Evie in the corridors. 


	6. Chapter 5:This Conversation's Been Dead ...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot and Bombus plant! Please review!  
  
Chapter 6: This Conversation's been Dead on Arrival  
  
Draco left Evie standing dumb struck and confused in the corridor, but he just didn't care anymore. He knew Evie wanted to be left alone and she would never be somewhat happy if he bothered her. Happy? Evie must be happy sometimes-WAIT! Draco remembered Dumbledore explaining to him the night before he met Evie saying that she produces flames when she's angry or...extremely happy. Draco felt a sudden pang in his gut as he walked out of the big double doors of Hogwarts and walked out onto the grassy Quidditch field to the lake. Evie wasn't happy at all? EVER? Draco didn't feel to well. He had been causing her trouble and he thought that playing jokes on him made Evie feel superior and better about herself but she truly wasn't happy.  
  
Draco picked up a few stones and skipped them in the lake and the only thoughts running through his head were," She's never happy? Did I make her life miserable?" Draco debated these thoughts when across the lake he saw a small figure of a girl sit on a rock. He squinted his eyes and saw what appeared to be flames coming from the girl's hand. Evie. Draco slowly crept around the side of the lake until he was behind the rock. He glanced up at Evie who was muttering to herself and glaring at the fire coming out of her hands.  
  
"Why can't I just be in peace? Or someone can just talk to me like I was like any other person. Am I that horrid?" Evie muttered unaware of Draco's presence.  
  
"I don't think you're horrid at all." Draco said as he came into view climbing on the rock with Evie. Her shocked expression seethed with anger as the fire from her hands came up quicker.  
  
"Does leave me alone make any difference to you," she said icily. Draco wouldn't leave this time. He laid on his backside and stared as the pale blue sky that was cloudless. A perfect day. Draco attempted to make conversation.  
  
"Evie, I'm sorry and I mean it from the bottom of my heart," Draco pleaded trying to look as sincere as possible. Evie took one look at him and laughed.  
  
"Don't pull that sissy shit on me," she said and continued to examine the flames that came steadily from her palms. Draco looked interested in the fire and decided to take a stab at breaking her hard shell.  
  
"Wow Evie, do you know where the flames come from?" Draco asked as he lost himself in the depths of the flames. Evie took a deep breathe and decided that it wouldn't kill her to try to say a few words to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I really don't know, people that have seen my power automatically think I'm associated with the devil or am straight from hell itself," she said softly so her English accent was very pronounced. Draco looked at her eyes and saw they weren't red flames but more like a silvery mist.  
  
"You know its really weird that we have the same color eyes," Draco pointed out still staring at Evie. Evie looked back at him and examined his eyes.  
  
"I know, I noticed ever since I first walked in the doors to the school and saw you. Draco you're like me. Cold and heartless," she said at barely a whisper. The flames in her hands died down and she looked like an angel. God she's pretty. Draco thought. NO, Satan's princess. PRETTY?! Draco couldn't deny it no matter how hard she tried. She looked so radiant in the sun.  
  
"Who do you live with?" Draco said curiously. Evie looked away and he saw small tears stream down her face but she feverishly wiped them away.  
  
"I live with my grandmother," she stated and looked at Draco admitting to herself that he was very hot. This conversation wasn't that bad but Evie was also interested in Draco.  
  
"So...do you think your father will ever get out of Azkaban?" Evie said barely above earshot. Draco's face paled at the mention of his father.  
  
"How do YOU know about my father?" Draco snapped at Evie. He felt guilty after he saw the pained expression on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry. Your father was one of the small amount of wizards that knew about the Manzin's. Our families were friends and I met your father many times. Once he said I should meet you and that we would get along," she said apologetically but laughed. Draco couldn't help but laugh along with her.  
  
"Us g-g-get along?" Malfoy stammered between fits of laughter. Evie had tears coming down her eyes from her giggling and soon her whole body was engulfed with red flames. Draco moved over to the side looking questioningly at Evie. She paused from her laugher to explain.  
  
"When I laugh a lot or when I'm really happ-"she stopped herself but looked at Draco's smiling face and the warmness of his heart and felt reassured.  
  
"When I'm really happy I start to have flames of joy," she said with a genuine smile. Draco's insides fluttered when he saw her beautiful smile. He lightly reached out to touch her flaming cheek but he pulled back not knowing whether he would burn on not.  
  
But for some strange reason Evie pulled away and got up quickly. A rush of anger came through her.  
  
"Draco you expect me to-to-to LIKE you after all of the shit you've done! Just from one conversation you think you can be all touchy-feely with me?! Just don't –don't fall in love with me," she said and stalked away back to the school.  
  
"Me fall in love with Evie?" Draco said out loud in disbelief once she had left.  
  
"Never ever will I love Evie Manzin....Never ever will I love Evie..... I will love Evie foreve-"Draco stopped himself from that thought.  
  
"Pyro bitch," he muttered as he walked back to the castle.  
  
Reviews? 


	7. Chapter 7: You Bleed Just To Know Your A...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the Bombus plant. My last chapter's title is a line from the lyrics to the song Dead on Arrival by Fall Out Boy. This chapter's title is from the Goo Goo Doll's song "Iris."  
  
Chapter 7: You Bleed Just to Know your Alive  
  
"Ok Blaise, I'll see you tomorrow!" Draco called out to Blaise as he entered his dormitory. Draco flopped onto his bed lined with green and silver sheets and he grabbed the nearest magazine and flipped through it. After about 10 minutes of reading the magazine Draco got up and went to the bathroom. The marble tiled glinted as he walked up to the mirror to examine his face to make sure he didn't have any zits or anything of the sort. He inspected every inch and smiled at himself.  
  
"I'm such a sexy beast," he thought as he glanced around the bathroom counter. There wasn't much on it besides some shampoo, hair gel, a comb, and a can of shaving cream with a razor. A razor. All of a sudden memories of Evie's hate for him came whirling into his mind. I hate you, leave me alone, don't fall in love with me. All of Evie's loathsome words toward him. Draco carefully picked up the glinting silver razor blade and looked at it so closely that the silver acted as a mirror showing Draco's reflection. He caressed the blade in his hand and flipped his wrist over to let out all of the emotions that burdened him and made his life the living hell it was.  
  
[A/n: Cutting is a serious issue and I didn't want to expose it so much in detail. Use your imagination. ]  
  
Draco woke up the next morning and grimaced in pain as he stared at his scarred wrist. Noticing the time and that he was going to be late for breakfast, he grabbed a long sleeved hoodie that said "Shorty's" and pulled on a pair of pants and trudged to the Great Hall. Draco looked around at the happy faces of all the students and his eyes were brought down on Evie sitting alone at an empty corner of the Slytherin table.  
  
"Serves her right,"Draco thought as he made his way to Blaise only to be stopped by a mass of flowing brown hair. Draco looked at the person obstructing his view and saw that it was a flourished and angered Hermione Granger.  
  
"DRACO YOU DEMON!" Hermione shrieked and with a strong swift movement of her hand she slapped him in front of everyone. Looking satisfied she returned to the Gryffindor table and the whole Great Hall was quiet. Soon murmurs and whispers were heard.  
  
"Pussy,wuss,hes so whipped," the words chorused in Draco's head as he heard people talking about him as he walked to the Slytherin table. Glancing at Blaise he saw Blaise shift down a few seats being embarrassed to be seen with Draco.  
  
Just Pleasant.  
  
Evie drank her pumpkin juice and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. She was wearing black and pink capris with a Vans hoodie that was black with a pink checkered logo across the front. Draco eyed her carefully trying not to seem obvious.  
  
"Just don't fall in love with me," again those words haunted Draco's mind. He decided to leave the Great Hall and return to his corridors. Once in his room; he ran to the bathroom and once again continued his routine that was the only way to get rid of the pain.  
  
When everyday seems like the movies  
  
And you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am.  
  
When Draco came out of the bathroom with a cloth over his arm he did something he never did before in his life. He sat on his bed and cried.  
  
He cried out all of the tears that stung his eyes for seven years. He cried away the pain that Evie brought to him when he looked into her eyes. He cried away the pain that his father burdened him with when he screamed and beat him. He cried away the looks that he received from every student in the Great Hall. He cried away every bit of love he had. He cried away Evie.  
  
* * *  
  
When Draco finally emerged from his room he ran straight to his Potions Class only to find that the students were milling out of the dungeon as a result of the class being over. He saw Evie walking slowly away from everyone else with her gray eyes cast down. Draco stiffened and walked right by her without a word or a glance. Evie's head flipped up as she saw Draco with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. But she knew he was only obeying her. He was finally leaving her alone. Something about it felt odd. Evie looked at Draco and his skateboard appearance as he walked by. She looked down at his arm as the sleeve rose up a few inches revealing a red canvas. Evie was puzzled at it but decided it wasn't a big deal. She continued on her way to Charms as she stared down at her black Etnies sneakers. Draco was a few feet in front of her acting as if she ever existed. Something had to be done. When Draco was rounding the corner she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into the nearest door.  
  
"What the bloody hell-EVIE?" Draco said bewildered as he looked at the person who dragged him into what it seemed to be the Room of Requirement. Evie's eyes were soft and she looked as if she would cry.  
  
"Draco...I'm sorry," she whispered. Draco was outraged.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL EVIE? You tell me to basically never speak to you for the rest of my life and you practically kill me by burning me to a crisp and you think its perfectly ok just to say you sorry and its all better?" Draco screamed throwing his hands up in the air revealing a small portion of his scarred wrist.  
  
"What is that Draco," Evie said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing,"Draco shot back. That wasn't good enough for Evie. She grabbed his sleeve and jerked it up. Tears came to her eyes as she ran her fragile hands over his wrist,  
  
"Draco.......how could you do this to yourself!" she screamed as a rush of tears splurged from her eyes. Draco banged his fist against the wall and slid down as he grimaced. He buried his face in his hands while Evie sat down next to him crying silently.  
  
"Evie....Do you know how HORRIBLE you treated me and how bad you and everyone else mad me feel? There was no other way...I'm just not worth living," Draco said and got up to leave.  
  
"Draco Don't leave please?" Evie requested quietly and grabbed his arm. Draco reluctantly sat back down with Evie and they both cried..in each others arms. 


	8. Chapter 8: Join Me in Death

Disclaimer:I do not own anything besides the plot and the bombus plant!!  
  
Chapter 8: Join Me in Death  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the castle......  
  
"Harry, what's wrong!" Ron yelled trying to wake up Harry who was twisting and turning with agony. It was around 2 AM when Ron had awoken to a screaming Harry. Harry was still asleep; although, he was writhing around and clutching his scar in sheer pain. Ron looked around frantically trying to decide how to wake him up. Then Hermione wearing black striped pajama pants and a blue shirt came in groggy eyed. She looked at the situation and her face paled.  
  
"Ron we have to wake him up!" Hermione screamed shaking Harry feverously. She slapped him around a couple times until his eyes opened slowly and his face crumpled in pain.  
  
"MY SCAR!!! It hurts...the pain!," Harry shrieked as he clenched his teeth. Hermione stood still and said in a serious and frightened voice...  
  
"Voldemorts coming."  
  
Draco yawned and stretched his arms. Evie's head was buried in his chest and her arms were clasping Draco around his waste. Draco's arm was pulling Evie's shoulder to him and his other hand was on Evie's head stroking her hair. Draco, not wanting to disturb Evie, gently carried her to the couch and placed a green checkered blanket on her. Draco smiled to himself. The only smile that crossed his face in a long time. Draco sat down and stared at the dancing flames flickering in the cold stone fire place. All of a sudden, a face materialized in the flames. The long blonde hair was instantly recognized as Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. Mr.Malfoy's lips were curled in a snarl and Draco was nothing past horrified. He stood up and walked over to the fire place and Mr. Malfoy smirked at him.  
  
"So dear boy..you have found yourself a girl?" Lucius asked as he looked over at Evie sleepy peacefully on the couch.  
  
"She is not my girlfriend father," Draco said coldly staring his father dead in the eyes.  
  
"Oh so she is a mere toy?" Lucius interrogated and Draco looked disgusted.  
  
"I would never use her father," he replied still wondering why Lucius was here.  
  
"Well Draco, it seems the time has come for you to become part of Voldemort's lovely team of Death Eaters," Lucius stated trying to read Draco's expression.  
  
"I will...NEVER join you father," Draco said through clenched teeth. Lucius didn't look so surprised.  
  
"Draco you will do as I say or you will meet your death...you WILL serve the Dark Lord," he said with his voice rising.  
  
"NO!" Draco shouted resisting the urge to hex his father. Lucius smiled.  
  
"Draco....if you and your Bonnie Lass would like to live I suggest you say yes...or I'll pay you a visit tomorrow," he said leisurely.  
  
"Father, I do not want any part in your life of evil and if you touch Evie I will kill you myself," Draco muttered turning around to leave the fire place.  
  
"Fine but I guess this means that I'll see you tomorrow!" Lucius stated and his face began to fade away. Draco became worried and paced around the room over and over. Finally he decided that his father would never make it into Hogwarts, especially with Dumbledore guarding the place. Draco moved to where Evie was soundly sleepy and stroked her cheek.  
  
"I will never let anything happen to you Evie," he whispered and he walked up to his Dormitory.  
  
Back to the Trio.....  
  
"Harry come on, we are going to Dumbledore!" Hermione shouted as she and Ron attempted to drag the moaning Harry to Dumbledore's office. Ron grunted as he supported most of Harry's weight while Hermione went a bit ahead to find Dumbledore. When they reached his office Hermione stopped looking confused.  
  
"What's the password?" she muttered trying to think. Ron dropped Harry on the floor and wiped his hands on his pants.  
  
"Bloody hell Hermione guess will you!" Ron said as he panted from the whole time carrying Harry. Hermione's face lit up as she got an idea.  
  
"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans?" she suggested and the gargoyle spread in half allowing them to enter. Ron's face was bemused and then he turned to drag Harry into the office. Dumbledore was filling out some papers at his desk and he looked up to see a frazzled Hermione, a exhausted Ron, and a struggling Harry who kept grabbing his scar in pain.  
  
"My lord what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Hermione was the first to speak.  
  
"Harry's scar is killing him. We take it as a sign the Voldemort is coming..and soon!" Hermione said in one breathe and helped Ron sit Harry in a chair.  
  
"Oh my," Dumbledore said as he paced around the room. He didn't look very happy about this and sternly spoke to the three,  
  
"Tomorrow I'll be watching very carefully and alert the teachers about this. For now please take Harry to Madame Promfrey for the night." Ron and Hermione gathered up Harry and took him to the hospital wing.  
  
"I do hope its just a coincidence," Hermione said with her brow furrowed in worry. They had dropped Harry off in the hospital wing and she and Ron were walking back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Me too."Ron sighed," Me too."  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! I have loads of ideas [thanx Nickee!] and I wont post anything unless people review! Thanks to Elvinscarf and Rinaula for reviewing! 


End file.
